Through My Eyes
by Kas Kar ACE
Summary: An AU fic. Yuna blends into the background, but when her cousin comes to school, things wind up not going the way Yuna's always had them. TidusYuna and other pairings. No flames please.
1. First Day

Author's notes: My first fic. Hope ya'll like it. Yeah, and because I don't do tragedy well, it's going to be humor. It's AU so if that's not your thing, don't read just to flame. That will annoy me to no end.  
  
Rikku woke up, slightly startled by the sound of her alarm clock. She patted her bedside table for it, desperately trying to stop the sound. Finally, she found it and brought her fist crashing down on it. The sound stopped. Rikku sighed and started to fall back asleep when she heard Yuna talking to her in a groggy tone.  
  
"Rikku, get up. You're the one who needs to shower, so go do it," Yuna's voice grumpily said. Rikku shook her head, and buried her face beneath the pillow.  
  
"Sleep," she mumbled as she felt her cousin grab her ankles. "No. No sleep. Your clock woke me up, so I'm waking you up," Yuna said, pulling Rikku's ankles.  
  
"Ok, ok, Yunie," said Rikku. "Gosh. Your so grumpy in the mornings," she finished as she drug herself of to the bathroom.  
  
Rikku came downstairs and saw Yuna sitting there, picking at her toast. Her cousin was once again displaying her lack of fashion caring, for she was sitting there in a long skirt, and a white t-shirt. Rikku had opted for short shorts and a cute orange tank-top.  
  
"Yuuuuuunnniie!" she whined. "Are you totally looking to start out the school year looking like a frump?" Yuna smiled. "Rikku, people should like you for who you are. Not for if they can see your underwear or not," she said.  
  
Rikku snorted. "They can't see my underwear. My shorts aren't that short." Yuna raised an eyebrow, then returned to picking at her toast, not about to comment again. Rikku fussed for a moment, then sat down to her breakfast.  
  
"So...are there any cuties in High School?" she asked. Yuna rolled her eyes. "Rikku, why are you asking me? I don't care about that stuff. I don't pay attention to boys, I don't care what they think of my outfit, I blend into the background. You may look all you want, but I think you'll be disappointed," Yuna said blandly.  
  
Rikku scowled. Yuna wasn't mean, but she wasn't too cooperative when Rikku wanted to discuss teenager stuff, like boys, clothes, parties. According to Yuna, those things were all overrated. Rikku guessed Yuna didn't do stuff like that because she wanted to keep her father's reputation intact, but Rikku thought that was silly.  
  
Yuna's father, Braska, was a priest for the Yevon religion. Well-known, and well-liked, Braska was a loving husband and father, but he was never home, which Rikku guessed was difficult for her cousin. It was because of Braska's consistent absence and her mother's constant entertainment of guests that Yuna mostly lived with her cousin.  
  
Suddenly, Rikku was jarred out of her thoughts by Yuna grabbing her shoulder. "Rikku, we have to go," Yuna said pushing her gently. Rikku gulped down the rest of her toast, and followed her cousin out the front door. It was when they were on their way to school that Rikku's nerves kicked in.  
  
"Oooohhh, Yunie!" she said. "What is it Rikku?" her cousin asked. "I'm nervous! What if they don't like me? What if they hate Al Bhed? Do my clothes match? Is my hair ok? D..." Rikku's jumble of questions was stopped by Yuna's voice.  
  
"Rikku, nobody there is going to hate you. You may be Al Bhed, but you speak Common, so there should be no problem in that arena, just so long as you don't get too outspoken about the Yevonite religion. Just let them think what they want. Don't correct them, and you'll be fine. Your clothes are nice, and there will be plenty of Al Bhed sophomores there for you to talk to. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be calm," Yuna advised.  
  
Rikku tried to shake her nerves. It was just that she had lived all her grade-school, middle-school and freshman year of high school, in an Al Bhed private school. So naturally, she was highly jumpy.  
  
They walked along in silence the rest of the way there. A personal first for Rikku. Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm as they walked in through the front doors to the school.  
  
"Welcome to Bevelle High School, muja (love)," said Yuna. 


	2. Heeeere's Yuna!

A.N. Alright, second chapter. Cool. As always, be gentle with flames or I will sick my rabid little brother on you. Run away! Run away! However constructive critisism is always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but here I am, doing it. Oh well. I don't own Final Fantasy. Any of them. If you think I do, run. Now.  
  
Rikku made it through her first class completely unscathed, and even a little bit relieved. She grinned to herself at the memory of that hot Al Bhed guy with the eye patch checking her out. She had flirted like mad with him, hoping he would pass her a note or something. No such luck. The guy had just smirked at her and started paying attention to the teacher. But, in true Rikku fashion, she had not given up, but had sworn a vow that she was going to get him as her date for the Winter Dance, or die trying! Or at least get badly wounded.  
  
Yuna glared scathingly at her computer. It had froze up, right in the middle of her e-mail to her dad. "Why do these things always happen to me?" she thought despairingly. She had no doubt that Rikku had already gained the 'Teacher's Pet' label, caught some Al Bhed hottie's attention, and had probably made friends with most of her class already with her spunk and cheerful attitude. Yuna had no problems with the teachers, but the boy/friends issue was different.  
  
"Need some help?" someone next to her said. Yuna turned and saw a girl with black hair down to her waist looking at her. Yuna gaped at the girl's exotic looks for a moment, till the girl snapped, "Is something interesting to you?" Yuna jumped, then apologized.  
  
"It's fine, just pay attention next time. Do you want help or not?" the girl said. Yuna glared at her for a moment, then decided it was better not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She scooted over, making room for the girl, who said nothing, but sat next to Yuna, and looked at the computer. She reached over and pressed a few keys then...  
  
"Voila," she said smugly. Yuna looked at the computer, then the girl. "Wow! Thanks. I never would have been able to do that myself!" The girl looked at Yuna as if she were a bit thick. "I just pressed Ctrl, Alt, Delete," she explained. Yuna felt her face turn red. "Oh, uh, heh. I knew that," she said sheepishly. "I'm sure you did. I'm Lulu Decorsmo by the way," said the girl. "Oh yeah, that's right. I'm Yuna Pyrea," Yuna said, extending a hand. As she did, she looked at Lulu's clothes and make-up. Lulu's dress was black, and had a built-in corset, and a fur collar, sleeves, and train. Her make- up was done rather dark and heavy, but where that would have looked bad on Yuna, it worked really well on Lulu. They shook, then sat back down in their respective seats. Lulu looked at Yuna.  
  
"So how is it that you have no idea how to fix a small computer problem like that?" she asked. Yuna bristled. "I'm rather bad at technology stuff, ok?" she snapped. Lulu laughed. "I suppose not everyone is into computer technology," she commented. Yuna looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Your into computer tech?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise. "Yes," said Lulu. "It's just for fun though. I'm more into the magic courses for a real job. Black of course. You?" Yuna thought for a moment.  
  
"I like white magic. And no, I don't really like computer tech. But I do like voice, and dance. I'm pretty good with foreign languages. The arts are mostly what I'm interested in. You know theater, painting, stuff like that," she said, actually feeling pretty good about her choices. None were considered terribly odd, and despite Lulu's rather harsh introduction of herself, she seemed pretty pleasant to be around, and Yuna felt she could trust her rather rough acquaintance with these small tidbits of information about herself.  
  
"You just said your interested in the Arts, correct?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded. "But yet, you hate being the center of attention. A little odd, don't you think?" finished Lulu. Yuna sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is odd. But I really do love stuff like that, I'm just..you know. Shy," she said glumly. Lulu nodded. "I can see that in you. You really don't seem to like attention." Yuna nodded, acknowledging the truth in Lulu's statement. "Well with your cousin here, I don't think you'll be able to stay in the shadows for long," Lulu said. Yuna's head snapped around to look at Lulu.  
  
"How do you know Rikku?" she asked.  
  
"I don't. A cousin of mine does. She goes to the Al Bhed school that Rikku used to go to," Lulu said. "Her names Paine. Maybe you've heard Rikku talk about her?"  
  
Yuna thought for a moment. "Yes, her name sounds familiar. I think I've heard Rikku speak of her before," she said.  
  
"I thought as much. Paine does not speak nearly as much or as quickly but she does speak well of Rikku," Lulu said. Yuna nodded, lost in thought. Just then, then bell rang. As they started to put their stuff away, Lulu said to Yuna, "I'll look for you at lunch."  
  
Yuna nodded and started off to her next class. On her way out the door, she ran into someone. A glance up proved her theory. It was Wakka, looking sheepish and out-of-breath.  
  
"Sorry Yuna. I wasn't looking where I was goin' ya?" he said. Yuna sighed and said nothing, just bent over and started to pick up her books. Wakka helped, and soon all her books were in arm.  
  
"Thank you Wakka," she said calmly, as she walked away. Despite her aloof attitude towards him, Yuna felt bad about her behavior. Wakka was one of the few people that she could truly call a friend, yet she didn't feel she was really a friend to him. His good, forgiving nature often got the better of him, and like Yuna, he was usually the first one to apologize in an argument, even when he was right. His one big flaw was his steadfast, unmoving, devotion to the Yevonite faith. It was a faith he shared with Yuna, but even despite the fact that her father was a priest of Yevon, she still didn't take it as seriously as Wakka did.  
  
Yuna walked into her next class. The one person who dared harass her was here. Dona. Dona was no more popular than Yuna was, but often got her kicks torturing the girl, and there was nothing Yuna could do about it. No one knew Yuna, so no one would stand up for her, and Yuna herself didn't have much of a fighting spirit, except in the cases of a few people.  
  
Surprisingly though, her scantily clad torturer had little to say today. Yuna was surprised, but felt no need to draw attention to the subject. Dona was probably just plain not in the mood today. It happened, even with the worst hell-spawn.  
  
Yuna turned her attention to Mr. Auron Gedter, the teacher for this particular class, and listened to him talk about Spiran history. She snuck a few glances at her nemesis, but Dona never moved or said anything. She merely sat there with a sullen look on her face.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Yuna thought, unconsciously staring. Suddenly, a voice broke through her consciousness.  
  
"Ms. Pyrea, is there a reason your not paying attention?" Auron asked. The class turned and looked, glad for a diversion. Yuna felt her face turn red.  
  
"Uhh, uh, um, no. I just, just...I'm sorry Mr. Gedter. I didn't mean to disrespect you," she said quietly. Auron shrugged.  
  
"This class is for your benefit, Ms. Pyrea. I expect you to pay attention," he said firmly, but gently. "It's what I expect of all of you. Now please turn to page 734, and read that to yourselves." Auron walked back to his desk and Yuna hurriedly opened her book and began to read about the history of the Ronso.  
  
She smiled as she read it. It reminded her of Kimahri Ronso, her somewhat godfather, along with Auron. He was her legal secondary guardian just in case something ever happened to her parents. Kimahri lived on Mount Gagazet, and was quite the giant, though he was small for a Ronso.  
  
She finished the chapter, and sat quietly until the bell rang. Auron came over to her. "Are you done?" he asked. "Yes, sir," she said. "Will you do an errand for me?" he inquired. Yuna nodded.  
  
"Good girl. Please take these papers up to Mrs. Wicks for me, and tell her thank you from me," he said, handing her a small stack of papers. Yuna nodded and headed off into the hall.  
  
She was turning the corner into the corridor where Mrs. Wicks' room was, when she was hit by what felt like a small rocket. She fell to the ground, dropping the papers, and made a silent vow in her head to kill whoever did this. She looked up to see a blond guy with spiked hair, blue eyes, and an interesting fashion sense looking down at her. He looked puzzled for a moment, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" he asked, holding out a hand to help her up. Yuna looked at his hand for a moment, then took it and let him help her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you," she said, bending over to gather up the papers. "No problem. It was my fault after all," he said, bending over to help her. When they were done with the chore, they straightened up and Tidus held out his hand once again.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Tidus Carmona. You?" he asked cheerfully. Yuna shook his hand.  
  
"Yuna Pyrea. You new here?" she inquired. Tidus nodded. "Does it show?" he joked. Yuna nodded, causing Tidus to look vaguely embarrassed. "Oh well, oh yeah! Do you know where room 212 is?" he asked.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Down that hall, third to the right," she said, pointing as she spoke. Tidus grinned. "Thanks Yuna! Great name by the way," he said right before he sprinted off.  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. Rikku would have loved him. He had cute, perky, popular blitzball player written all over his freshly tanned face. She pushed him from her mind and headed into Mrs. Wicks' room.  
  
After giving the teacher the papers and Auron's thanks, Yuna wandered aimlessly around the halls. The bell would ring in about two minutes, and that wouldn't give her enough time to go back to Auron's class, so she just hung around. She looked in a classroom window and saw Rikku in there, giggling with some other Al Bhed girl. Yuna grinned, her cousin was adapting well. And you know, so was she. 


	3. Blood pressure rising

A. N. Ok, I give up. "Give up what?" you ask. I give up trying to fix my first chapter, that's what. I can't make it fix! Oh well. Oh yeah, thanks to Lucifer's Garden. Your one of my fav. Authors so when I saw you had reviewed me, I was so happy! Your ideas really helped me. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: ...You can't be serious. You just...can't. I don't own FF10. You must know this. You must.  
  
Tidus walked along the street up to his driveway. Noting the sliver car in the driveway along side his dad's, Tidus heaved a sigh. Great. Sarah. Such a charming woman. Not. Tidus let himself in through the front door.  
  
"Hey boy! Where ya been?" Jecht's voice came booming from the living room. "School, dad," he answered dully, heading up the stairs to his room.  
  
"BOY! Come in here and say hello to Sarah!" Jecht bellowed. "Hi Sarah!" Tidus yelled from the stairway. He would comply if he must, but only as much as he had to.  
  
He walked into his room and heaved his backpack on the floor, then walked over to the window and looked out it, over what he could see of his neighbor hood. Overall he liked the town, the neighborhood, the people. It was different from Zanarkand, but in a good way. He had moved at the beginning of the summer, briefly after was when his father had met Spawn aka Sarah.  
  
A booming knock sounded at his door. "BOY! You open this door and explain your behavior!" Jecht's voice thundered through the door. Tidus rolled his eyes. If that man didn't watch his blood pressure he was going to have a coronary.  
  
He wandered over to the door and opened it, as Jecht had shown that he was not going to get bored and give up, as he was still banging his fist on the door, in ever increasing volume.  
  
Tidus gaped in awe at how red his father's face had become. "Um dad, before you begin, have you had your heart checked lately? 'Cause in health last year, we talked about anger and stress levels, and how they can put strain on your arteries, and..." Tidus got no further.  
  
"Ever since we moved here, you have shown complete disregard for Sarah! Is it beyond you to even greet her conventionally? She is a beautiful, nice, generous..."  
  
"Rich," Tidus cut in, and was rewarded with the sight of his father's face going from crimson to maroon. "Dad really, you need to look at your fat intake. I have a health plan that you could look at..."  
  
Once again, the blond was cut off was his dad, this time by Jecht slamming the door thunderously. Tidus looked at the door. He was not the least bit fazed by his father's speeches by now. In fact, they amused him.  
  
Jecht usually entertained Sarah by telling her stories about what a rebel without a cause he was in his blitz-ball glory days. How he was this total stud who was rude to adults and charmed women. How men wanted to be him. So it was rather funny to have him telling Tidus that he was rude.  
  
Tidus' thoughts wandered away from his dad, into the day's events. First there was that run-in with that blue-haired guy, Seth? Sharky? Seymour? Oh yeah, that was it.  
  
The guy was not pretty. He needed to see a dermatologist about all those varicose veins, and fast. And what was with the hair? It was all spiked up, except unlike normal people, it wasn't all in the same direction or short. It stuck up in different directions and each spike was about the length of Tidus' forearm. Scary. And the worst part was, Tidus was pretty sure that it was natural. No gel involved.  
  
It turned out that Seymour was a blitzball player. According to him, he was one of the few worth keeping on the team. It had taken all the self-control Tidus had not to roll his eyes condescendingly. He did however, tell Seymour that how good he was would have to be determined later, when Tidus watched him play. Seymour didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
Then there had been that brown haired girl, with the different colored eyes. That had been an interesting incident. Entirely his fault, but the girl had been very forgiving, if a tiny bit shy. Helpful too. He still felt bad about her papers even though he had helped her pick them up.  
  
Wakka slicked his hair up into his usual hair style. "Second day of school, and this year, I am going to oust Seymour for captain, ya?" he said to himself. He stepped back, admiring himself in the mirror. Just then, he saw a school bus drive by out his window. The relevance of this didn't hit him till a moment later.  
  
"OH NOOO! My bus!" he moaned, while grabbing his stuff. He ran out the door, back-pack aflapping, and arms a-waving. "No! No, stop please, ya!" he yelped, running as fast as he could, trying to gain the attention of the driver.  
  
Eventually, the driver must have seen him, because the bus finally stopped. Wakka, out-of-breath, and rather sore at the driver for not seeing him, trudged on the bus. He found a seat, and slid into it.  
  
His seat mate looked at him, an amused expression on her pale face.  
  
"Run far, Wakka?" she asked. Wakka glared at her. "Very funny ya? You know Lu, if you ever missed the bus, I'd like to see how you'd fare," he said in a cranky manner.  
  
Lulu raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm always on time Wakka. It's your own fault if your late for the bus. Your always preening in front of the mirror when it comes, so of course your going to miss it," she said pointedly.  
  
Wakka flushed, officially rendered speechless. "Aw come on Lu, why do ya always have to put me down?" he asked. Lulu didn't even look up from her spell book.  
  
"It's my soul purpose in life," she dead-panned. Wakka looked hurt. "You really don't have to be so harsh, Lu," he said.  
  
"Oh fine. Wakka, I'll put it gently. You are late for the bus every morning because you dedicate too much time and energy into looking like a human traffic cone," Lulu said. Wakka glared.  
  
"That wasn't quite what I was looking for, Lu," he said irritably. Lulu merely smiled and went back to her book. Wakka folded his arms over his chest and glared at the floor for the rest of the way there.  
  
Gippal adjusted his eye patch, making sure it covered his right eye. "Gip, why do you wear that thing? There's nothing wrong with your eye," Baralai asked, leaning against the stall door.  
  
"It looks sexy," the Al Bhed explained. Baralai snickered. "If you call looking like a pirate 'sexy'," Baralai said.  
  
"Hey, girls like pirates! Look at Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom! If girls don't think their sexy than who?" Gippal said defensively. Baralai grinned.  
  
"Yes, but that's Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. You're Gippal Haws. I think that there's a small difference between you and those guys," he explained. Gippal bristled visibly.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not as hot as Scissor-Hands and Elf Boy?" Gippal said. Baralai gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"Oh yeah. I see your point," Gippal said thoughtfully. "Oh well. It's still worth a shot." "Whatever you say there, Gip," said Baralai, following his overactive friend down the hall.  
  
"Besides, I know at least one girl thinks I'm cute. And she ain't too hard on the eyes 'neither," Gippal said. "Oh? And who's that?" Baralai asked.  
  
That stopped Gippal. "You don't even know her name?" said Baralai, exasperated. Gippal looked sheepish. "She's Al Bhed," he said mildly.  
  
Baralai gave him a very sarcastic look. "Oh ok. That's only...one-fifth of the girls in the school," he said.  
  
"Oh come on. It's a start," Gippal said.  
  
A.N. Blimey it was hard finding a place to end this chappie. I know their short so far, but I'll make them longer, I promise. I know this isn't the best chapter, but never fear, my muse is still here! My last day of school today, and I'm gonna spend my birthday all alone! Cries Oh well. And MindOverMatter, thank you for reading my fic! And yes, I will continue to develop the plot. Huggles to all, and to all, a good night. 


	4. Bumps, Threats, and Unique Hairstyles

A. N. Ok, like I said, never fear, my muse is still here! But first, I must tell you that I was nominated for a national academic award. I'm gonna be in an academic book, and get college recommendations and scholarships and things of that nature! ...Well, I thought it was cool. Anyway...This chapter is dedicated to my rabid little brother and all good people who review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy. All of them. I am the mastermind behind their invention. I even write the music. So there.  
  
Yuna sat next to Lulu, who, for some odd reason, had decided that she needed to be nice to her, which was odd, because in three years of school, Yuna had never spoken to Lulu or visa-versa.  
  
Lulu looked at Yuna icily. "You better have a reason for staring Yuna," she said coolly. Yuna looked away. Ok, not nice, but somewhat friendly, in a creepy, hi-I'm-Lulu-and-I-like-to-eat-my-young sort of way.  
  
Just than, someone walked over to their desks. "Hello Lulu," said the someone in a very fakely deep voice.  
  
"Seymour, you better leave before my keyboard finds it's way into a very uncomfortable area of your body. Here's a hint: You'll need surgery to remove it. Got that?" Lulu said, not even looking up from her computer screen.  
  
Yuna watched as Seymour's face turned pink and angry. The guy was clearly vexed. "Yevon, Lulu. Would it kill you not to be such a...a..." Seymour was at a loss for words.  
  
"A what?" Lulu snapped. Seymour jumped and ran off. Yuna couldn't say she minded. She had never liked Seymour. He was ugly as Sin, mean, and a show- off. She had never gotten along well with him. He had never been rude to her, but he was mean to Wakka. Still...  
  
"You didn't have to be so mean, you know. He was just saying hi," she said to Lulu, who had returned to her work as if nothing had happened. Lulu looked at her.  
  
"Have you lost your marbles Yuna? You cannot say you have even the slightest amount of pity in your heart for him. You have to know what he's like," Lulu said, staring at Yuna as if she had two heads. Yuna felt brave all of a sudden.  
  
"I do know what he's like, but that's no reason to be mean to him. Have you ever heard of 'killing someone with kindness'? I'm sure Seymour just needs someone to love, then... Oh Yevon, I sound like a fool don't I?" she said sheepishly.  
  
Lulu grinned, a rare sight. "Yes you do. Anything else, oh gracious one?" Yuna shook her head, embarrassed beyond belief. "No. Not really. I'm actually on your side. I think he's annoying too," she said, trying to fix what she had said.  
  
"You know, red is such a lovely color on you," Lulu said, an evil smile on her lips. Yuna scowled. "I was just trying to do what's right. Besides, I'm sure once you get past the snobby, rude, irritating...sorry, I'm doing it again," she sighed, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"You know, you really apologize far too much. You and Wakka. If someone else screws up and you yell at them for it, if they get mad, you apologize. Why in Spira do you two do that?" Lulu said.  
  
Yuna thought about what Lu had just said. It was true, she knew that beyond a doubt. But admitting it was another issue entirely, especially to Lulu, who she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would tease her about it. However, she'd probably tease her more if she didn't just come right out and admit it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do, but to tell you the truth, I'm not sure why we do," she grudgingly admitted. To her surprise, Lulu didn't laugh or tease her about it. She looked at Lu, who once again was just working again. Yuna shook her head in disbelief. Could life never be simple?

------------------------------

Tidus swore to himself as he jogged down the hall. He hated the layout of this school. Zanarkand High had been a bigger school, but at least there had been a directory and an elevator to make things easier. He scanned faces in the hall, hoping to see a helpful person willing to help a poor, pathetic newbie.  
  
Then he saw a guy with the weirdest, well, no, Seymour's was the weirdest, second weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen. His hair looked like he had styled it into a wave, his hair every bit as tall as Seymour's. However, Tidus could see that gel was what was holding it up. Either that, or gravity was weaker in Bevelle than in Zanarkand and he just hadn't noticed yet.  
  
He jogged up to the guy, as he looked at least mildly friendly, and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned and looked confusedly at Tidus, then the confusion cleared, and he smiled.  
  
"Heeeeey. Welcome to Bevelle High, bruddah. Name's Wakka Silibos. You?" he said, extending a hand.  
  
Tidus was a bit baffled, but despite this, he extended his hand for Wakka to shake.  
  
"Tidus Carmona," he said, introducing himself, despite his new convictions that Wakka was a few chocobos short of a ranch. Wakka grinned, showing off his trademark smile.  
  
"Glad ta meet you, Tidus. What can I do for you bruddah?"he asked. Tidus hesitated for a moment, then plowed on ahead.  
  
"I need help finding room 85," he said, getting straight to the point.  
  
Wakka beamed. "Is that all? Why didn't you say so, ya?" he started off down the hall, Tidus in tow. The whole way there, Wakka talked. Mostly about Bevelle, and the Yevonite religion, but also about a few people he obviously felt Tidus had to know some thing about.  
  
"Well there's Lulu, ya? Great girl. A bit cold, but when you work past that, she's a great gal. A black mage. You have that as a profession in Zandarkand? Ha, stupid question, ya? 'Course you do. Then there's Yuna. Real pretty. Real sweet, once you get past that wall she's built around herself. Would you like to meet 'em?" Wakka asked.  
  
Tidus gaped. Wakka had said all that in one breath, and he still apparently had breath enough for more. He nodded numbly, wondering what amazing accomplishments of the human lung tissue Wakka would perform now.  
  
"Great! Their both pretty unusual looking. Lulu's always in black, and her dress today has fur and belts on it. Can't miss her. And Yuna's got two different colored eyes. She's hard to ignore too. If you don't have any classes with them today, I'll be at table five for lunch, you can meet them there. You play blitzball?"  
  
Finally! A subject he could sink his teeth into. "Yup! I was star player for the Zandarkand Abes!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. Wakka grinned.  
  
"Why don't you try out for our team, bruddah? I'm sure you'll be great, and we can always use more good players on the team!" Wakka said, sounding like Tidus had just made his year.  
  
"That sounds great man! I wasn't sure if you guys had a team or what, so I was bummed. Thanks Wakka! I'll definitely try out," Tidus said happily.  
  
If Wakka had liked to talk then, it was nothing compared to now. However, this time Tidus was talking right along with him.  
  
However, all good things must come to an end, and so do in-depth discussions about blitzball thankfully. Wakka pointed out the room to Tidus, and handed him a set of papers.  
  
"These are tryout forms. Fill them out, get your folks to sign, and bring them back to me. I'll make sure they get where they need to go. Tryouts are on Thursday, four to six p.m. Ok, there bruddah?" Wakka said clapping him on a shoulder.  
  
Tidus nodded energetically. "Thanks Wakka! See you at lunch!" he said waving good-bye to Wakka. He turned to go through the door, forgetting that he had not opened it. Ouch. He sat on the ground, wondering how on Spira that had happened.  
  
"You know, for most people, you have to open doors to go through them. It's not generally an accepted thing for people to be able to go through doors without opening them first," someone said. He looked up and around and saw the girl from the day before looking at him, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Oh. Hi! I remember you, your..."  
  
"Yuna. You ran into me in the hall the other day," she said patiently. Tidus nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm good at running into things," he cracked. Yuna smiled.  
  
"Are you alright though? I saw you hit the door, and it looked painful," she said, looking slightly concerned, as if the fall might have rattled his brains.  
  
"Uh yeah! I'm fine. Didn't hit the door too hard," he said reassuringly. Yuna didn't look entirely convinced, but dropped it, and offered him a hand to help him up. He took it, and was almost immediately up on his feet.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, do you know Wakka?" he asked, the thought just occurring to him that this may be the Yuna that Wakka was talking about.  
  
"Yes. What did he say?" she asked. Tidus thought for moment. "Nothing really. Just that you were one of his friends and that I should meet you," he said.  
  
"Well, now you can tell him you have twice and that both times involved you running into something," she teased. Tidus grinned boyishly.  
  
"Yeah. The Human Lung will probably laugh at me," he said, not sounding the least bit embarrassed. Yuna smiled. She couldn't help it. That was exactly the way she thought of Wakka. His ability to speak for a full ten minutes without seeming to draw a breath was baffling.  
  
Then her eyes caught sight of the clock mounted on the wall behind Tidus' head. She was five minutes late. She looked at Tidus, genuinely sorry that she had to leave.  
  
"Tidus, I'm really sorry, but I have to go," she said. "I'm five minutes late already, and I still have to go all the way to room 55. But I'll see you at lunch, ok?"  
  
Tidus nodded and smiled. "Roger! Sorry I held you up. Nice talkin' to ya," he said. Yuna smiled and started off down the halls to room 55. Tidus smiled after her retreating back. This town wasn't bad. Not bad at all.  
  
A.N. Ok, this one's a little longer than the rest of them. Hope you like it. Sorry the author's note is a little boring, but it's past midnight here, and I'm really tired. But it's done. Please read and review, cause I need a little steam for tomarrow. I'll write regardless, but my muse fires up a little faster with reviews. Thanks.  
  
Huggles to all, and to all a good night. Snore


	5. Now that we're all introduced

A. N. Yes, I know I'm hell spawn. I'm sorry but I had a bunch of stuff to do this weekend. To make it up to you all, I'll try to make this chapter the longest yet. Ok? Thanks to BlueFox of the Moon, seifersfire, Malcom Yuy, Vent silencieux, Mind Over Matter, and as always Lucifer's Garden, for reviewing. -Hugs reviewers- Ok, I'm done now. Wait, one more thing! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Everybody cheer! -Crickets chirp- Uh, never mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't start. You know what I'm going to say.  
  
Yuna ran into class late. Ms. Belgamine looked at her. "Nice of you to join us Yuna. Do you have a reason for not being to class on time?" said the teacher, a pleasant look on her face.  
  
Yuna gulped. "N...no Ms. Belgamine. I...I stopped to talk to a friend," she stuttered.  
  
Ms. Belgamine scared her more than any other teacher in the school, including Auron, who had that specialized teacher's death glare down to a fine art.  
  
The reason was because Ms. Belgamine was almost as young as some of the seniors at the school. Because of this, she knew what students were afraid of, and used that knowledge well.  
  
But by no means did that mean she was unliked. Every student knew her, respected her, and considered her one of the most trustworthy confidants in the school. All the same, no one messed with her discipline system, knowing that the teacher would use her extremely advanced knowledge of them to her advantage. That kept most smart students quiet and obedient.  
  
"Have a seat Yuna. You will have to make up work. However, it's not much. So open your Litature book to pg. 187 and we'll begin reading it. Understand, Yuna?" Yuna nodded meekly and pulled out her book, hoping to Yevon that the rest of the day be normal.  
  
Just goes to show that not everyone gets their way.  
  
She was following along in her book when a note landed in her lap. It read:  
  
Hey Yuna. How's it goin'? You know, you look lovely today. Just the right date for a studly blitzball star like myself. How 'bout it? My treat?  
  
Awaiting your favorable reply, Seymour Guado  
  
Yuna stared blankly at the note for a few moments, then had to really work to keep from laughing her head off. Seymour was asking her out! In a totally vain and egotistical way, too! She might have gone, if he hadn't tried to pour on the I'm-so-wonderful-and- everyone-wants-to-be-me ness.  
  
She pulled herself together, and wrote back:  
  
Sorry Seymour. It's nothing personal, I'm just not interested. Yuna  
  
She watched as her wishful amore read the letter and watched as the varicose veins around his eyes popped out. He looked angry, but didn't look her way again. Yuna wasn't arguing.  
  
Just as she was leaving the class, she saw Ms. Belgamine telling Seymour off for passing notes in class. She left with a feeling of utmost satisfaction. It was lunch, Seymour Guado had gotten told off, she was on a good foot with all her teachers...T'was shaping up to be a very good day.  
  
Yuna got her food and headed off to her and Wakka's usual table. She was pleased but not at all surprised to see Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu there. However, Tidus was a different story all together.  
  
"Um, hi guys," she said, puzzled beyond belief.  
  
"Hello. Hiya! What's up ya? Hi Yuna," came the various greetings. At Tidus', everyone looked at him.  
  
"You know Yuna?" asked Wakka, a befuddled look on his face. Tidus nodded, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yup! First person I met at this school. Did I forget to mention it?" he said pleasantly. Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku all nodded.  
  
Rikku glowered at Yuna. What?" Yuna asked.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had made any new friends. Your just a big meanie," she pouted. Yuna blinked.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking vaguely confused.  
  
"You knew Tidus! And you didn't introduce us! You big jerk! I need all the friends I can get!" Rikku whined.  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows so high, they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "Rikku, you've been at this school for a day, and you're already friends with most the sophomore population of the school. What else do you want?"  
  
Rikku looked thoughtful. "I suppose your right. How was your day?"  
  
Yuna, quite accustomed to Rikku's mood-swings, answered calmly, "It was good. Seymour asked me out."  
  
She looked up to see her table-mates looking at her in horror. "Your kidding, ya?" Wakka looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"No he really did. I told him no!" she said noting the fact that Lulu was glaring across the table at her, Wakka was dabbing at his eyes with a napkin as a joke, Rikku was trying to look like she didn't care, and failing miserably, and Tidus's eyes kept twitching as he tried not to hyperventilate.  
  
The entire table visibly relaxed, Wakka put down his napkin, Rikku quit trying and blew out a huge breath of air, Lulu stopped glaring, and looked pleased instead, and Tidus quit looking like he was considering chewing on the table.  
  
"I'm glad. Seymour's a loser," he expressed.  
  
"Oh, you know him?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yup. Wish I didn't. Incredible idiot. Jack ass. Ego maniac. That's Seymour in a nutshell for ya," Tidus said. The people occupying his table all looked at him like he had sprouted an extra head and an alien had popped out of his chest.  
  
"What? I met him, didn't like him, end of story," Tidus said defensively. Yuna smiled.  
  
"Neither do we. It's just that we have never heard anyone talk smack about Seymour except us," she explained.  
  
Tidus looked around. "So that's why? Oh. Well, what do ya know about him? Does he ask out a lot of ladies? More importantly, does he get their attention and dates?" he asked curiously.  
  
Lulu nodded. "A lot of popular ladies. Very few unpopular ones. Good for us, believe me. Unfortunately, he apparently has realized that he is a worm, and that not many popular girls really like him anymore since those varicose veins popped up and his hair started to get all strange," she said.  
  
Yuna grinned. "Too bad he was rude and hurtful to all us sweet, unpopular girls, huh?" she commented.  
  
Wakka nodded. "Loser. Even the guys on the blitzball team think he's a huge fool, ya? With all his bragging and putdowns, I'm surprised Coach hasn't benched him yet," he commented.  
  
Tidus looked up. "Is he good?" he asked casually. "Ya," Wakka said. "That's why," Tidus said as if it were obvious.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus. "Not here. You mouth off too much, and your benched. The only reason Seymour hasn't been is the fact that his parents are old money people, and their the leaders of the Guado. In short, Seymour's filthy rich, and his mommy and daddy can control fiends. That is why," she explained.  
  
Tidus looked at her, slightly taken aback by her bitter tone. "Is it just me, or did it get really cold in here? What's your problem with Seymour Yuna? Besides the obvious," he asked, sounding rather concerned.  
  
Yuna poked at her food for a moment, then looked up. "Well, my dad is Lord Braska. Have you heard of him?" she asked. Tidus' eyes grew to the size of silver dollars.  
  
"Your father is...Lord Braska?!" he burst out. Yuna nodded. "Wow. I never...wow. That's just..." Tidus said. Lulu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yuna, please continue. Tidus seems to have lost hold on the few brain cells he had to begin with, so it may be awhile before he finally gets around to making his point," Lulu said, looking somewhat amused at Tidus' complete inability to form a coherent sentence at the news that Yuna was the daughter of the most well-known living priest in the Bevell priesthood.  
  
Yuna nodded, fighting down a chuckle. "Well, you see. My father was up for Maestership. Everyone seemed to support the idea. Until Lord Jyscal got involved in it. He said that since my father was a nobody from a nobody family, with no money, he shouldn't get the position. Instead, he nominated Seymour, and just because nobody wanted to go against Maester Mika's 'golden boy', Seymour got in. Apparently, he's been training for it his whole life, and they gave it to him. Now my father has little to no chance of getting in, no matter how many people nominate him. There are no more positions," she said.  
  
Once again, Tidus looked shocked. "I knew that Lord Jyscal's son got the Maestership, but I had no idea that his son was Seymour. Or that he had beat out Lord Braska either. How did it happen without any body in Zanarkand finding out? We've got the top news team in Spira," he asked.  
  
Yuna smiled sadly. "Lord Jyscal and his supporters paid all the newspapers huge amounts of money to keep it quiet. They knew that my father's popularity would win over they money, so they had to stop it. So Seymour's going to be stepping into my father's positions as soon as he finishes school," she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her generally calm tone.  
  
Tidus looked at her sympathetically. "Gee, I'm sorry Yuna. Your dad is great guy. My dad knows him," he said comfortingly.  
  
Yuna's head snapped up. "What? He does?" she said. Tidus looked around the table. The entire table's expressions mirrored Yuna's own, one of complete disbelief.  
  
"Well, your dad stayed with us in Zanderkand for about two weeks. Very different guy from my own dad. He's actually pleasant, for starters. He talked about his daughter, you, a lot. And he met my father in college. According to my dad, him, Auron, and Braska all went out, partied, and graduated together," Tidus explained.  
  
Yuna looked surprised. "Really?" she said in an awed whisper. Tidus grinned happily. "Yup. Great buds, according to my dad. He said that Auron was the stiff, never loose, Braska was the one who inevitably got Auron to go along with my dad's crazy antics, and my dad thought up all the stuff and talked Braska into it," he said. He was happy to have something to connect him with Yuna. He felt like he had known her forever, like they had been friends a long time ago.  
  
Wakka leaned back in his chair. His eyes wandered over his companions. Rikku, who looked elated to have something interesting going on in front of her, Tidus, who seemed very pleased to be able to talk to his new friends, Yuna, who looked stunned, but very happy, and Lulu, who as always, looked calm. He found himself grateful for all of them.  
  
Lulu looked at him. "What's on your mind Wakka?" she asked. Wakka shrugged.  
  
"Just thinking, ya?" he said. Then he noticed Rikku's attention on something on the other side of the room.  
  
He looked and saw a handsome Al Bhed with an eye patch over one eye looking at her. He then looked at Rikku again. There was no mistaking the look on her face. Wakka laughed inwardly. Rikku was infatuated! He decided to keep it to himself. There was no need for Yuna, Lulu or Tidus to know. It didn't involve them. Besides, Rikku would tell them when she was ready.  
  
He turned his attention back to his other companions, and was surprised to see Yuna and Tidus talking and looking at each other like they'd know each other for ages, and Lulu just sitting by, watching them and their conversation. She smiled at their stories of each of their father's crazy college antics.  
  
If there was one person at the table who he trusted implicitly, it was Lulu. He had been friends with her since kindergarten. He found himself wondering what would happen if...No just better not to think about it that way. He loved everything just the way it was. No reason to try to alter anything.  
  
Sadly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Rikku got up with out a word, smiled at her friends, and left, as did Lulu. Tidus and Yuna however, were another story.  
  
Wakka watched as they both packed up their individual possessions, and as Tidus gave Yuna a friendly one-armed hug around the shoulders, before taking off. Wakka smiled, seeing Yuna so loose and friendly was something else indeed. She came up to him and gave him a nice, big hug.  
  
"See ya later Wakka," Yuna said, smiling up at her childhood friend, before leaving for her next class. She waved at a few people, a few of whom, dropped their lunch-trays, and walked into walls and tables, very unaccustomed to Yuna being openly friendly to any of them.  
  
Wakka laughed as he watched one poor guy walk straight into a trash-can in shock. Life was definitely going to start looking up.  
  
A.N. Yee-haw! My muse came back! I loved writing this chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. How do ya like how I portrayed Wakka? I tried to make him more of a doll than a dork. You like? Tell me. 


	6. Yuna's a hyper weather person

A.N.  
  
Yay! Right, just read nice reviews, so I am in a very good mood! Just saw Troy, fell in love with...right you don't care. Moving on. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, new and old, and to answer your question, Smugmunky, yup, Nooj will be in this, as well as Leblanc. –Shudders- Scary. Now, on with the story.  
  
Yuna walked in through the front door. "I'm hoooommmeee!" she shouted, insuring that everybody knew this crucial, life-enhancing piece of information.  
  
Brother came staggering out of the stairwell, looking ridiculous, as usual, with his almost entirely tattooed chest, and coveralls, which for some odd reason, he wore with no shirt, giving him the appearance of an Al Bhed hillbilly.  
  
"What is problem, Yuna? Can I fix it?" he said hopefully. Normally, Yuna would have been charmed by someone offering to fix whatever problems she may have had, but Brother, despite the fact he was her cousin, had decided that he was destined to marry her. Gross.  
  
"No, Brother. Nothing's wrong. Just making sure everyone knew I was home. Alright?" she said.  
  
Brother pouted, but nodded. "Ok, Yuna. Just call me, and I will run over to you," he said. Yuna hid a grin.  
  
"Yes, thank you Brother, I'll remember that," she said, fighting to keep a straight face. She would have felt bad, but the knowledge that her cousin had probably been staring at her in unwanted ways kept her from any guilt whatsoever.  
  
Brother nodded, a goofy grin on his face, and wandered off towards the kitchen, possibly to go get some pop-tarts, which were, as far as Yuna and Rikku were concerned, a vital food staple.  
  
Yuna decided that she wanted some silence, and headed up to her room. She opened the door and went to sit on her bed.  
  
She had expected life at school to be different once Rikku came, but this was incredible. Rikku's large amount of friends hadn't surprised her, but the fact that Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus were now friends of hers had hit her right between the eyes.  
  
Besides that, there was the fact that Dona was no longer picking on her, which was a large mystery, and then there was the Seymour asking her out incident, which wasn't too big of a puzzle, considering that in her school, a large part of the popularity thing was whether or not you had a 'significant other' or not. It didn't matter who, really. If it was someone unpopular, you could say you were going with them for 'special reasons'.  
  
Yuna grinned, remembering the look on Seymour's face when she had refused him. It made her happy to know that Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were feeling so protective of her, especially considering that two out that particular group didn't know her very well or for very long.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Yes?" she called.  
  
"Yuna, I have brought pop-tarts for you," Brother called. Yuna stared at the door for a moment, torn between the desire for alone time, and the call (dramatic pause) of the pop-tarts.  
  
She sat for a few more moments. "Yuna? Your pop-tarts are turning cold," she heard Brother say outside the door, sounding slightly put-out.  
  
The pop-tarts won. Yuna jumped to her feet, walked across the room, and threw open the door, snatching the pop-tarts away from Brother.  
  
"My precioussssssss," she joked to Brother, who unfortunately, having never been exposed to the beauty that was Lord of the Rings, had no clue what in Spira she was talking about.  
  
"Is Yuna alright?" Brother said, sounding like he was really concerned for her sanity.  
  
Yuna blinked, thinking how unhealthy it was for someone of Brother's age to have never been exposed to the wonderfulness that was Orlando Bloom in an Elf suit. It was sick! Just plain sick.  
  
She looked with pity at her cousin. "Don't worry Brother. One day you too, shall find happiness," she said, patting his cheek gently. She walked back into her room and closed the door, leaving Brother standing there all alone with only his confused expression to keep him company.  
  
Yuna fell on her bed laughing hysterically. She had never been this hyper in her life. Rikku would be proud. Speak of the devil...  
  
Rikku knocked on Yuna's door, trying to ignore the fact that Brother was standing there, looking highly bewildered. Yuna opened the door a crack.  
  
"Yes?" she said brightly. Rikku blinked. Yuna's perky greeting was highly unusual, due to the fact that she was simply not by nature a perky person.  
  
Yuna grinned, and reached out, pulling her female cousin in by the shirt collar. Rikku stumbled into the room, now even more confused.  
  
There were a few things she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Rocks were hard, water was wet, and Yuna was an old fart who was never hyper, and never wanted to do anything fun. This was the natural order of things. When any of them changed, life on Spira was ending. Right?  
  
"Yunie...are you...ok?" Rikku asked. Yuna giggled wildly. "Yup! Good day huh, huh, huh? How are you Rikku? Ohhhh, lint. MY LINT! You can't have it!" Yuna said, clearly in the grasp of hyperness, as she was giggling madly, talking way too fast, and trying desperately to catch a small piece of lint that was floating in the air in front of her face, which she clearly could not do.  
  
Rikku snorted, trying not to laugh. "I have taught you well, my child," she said sagely, touching Yuna's forehead.  
  
The two giggled at the total randomness of Yuna's hyperness, before both girls regained their senses.  
  
"Ha ha, hoo, hee. Really Rikku, ha, ha.. how, snicker.. was your...hoo ha hee, day?" Yuna asked, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes.  
  
Rikku did the same, and managed to almost respond with a lot more grace and dignity than her cousin had.  
  
"It was great! Hot boys, great buddies, yay!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Well, almost more grace and dignity. Yuna smiled, calming down a little. "Sorry, random moment there. I'm glad you had a good day," she said, still grinning ear to ear, making her look like a child that has had far too much sugar.  
  
Rikku grinned. Then she saw the pop-tarts. "Excuse me," she said, wandering out the door and down the stairs to go get herself some of this vital food staple.  
  
Yuna smiled at the door. She didn't know exactly why she was looking forward to the rest of the year, usually she was an all-star pessimist, but she was. She absently thought about what she should do, besides being a lump on her bed.  
  
A walk. That would do her good. Maybe she'd walk down to her mother's house. See what's up. Yeah.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus walked down his street. Even though he had lived here all summer, he hadn't really ventured outside. He hadn't truly met any of his neighbors, even those who lived right next door.  
  
So he had decided that he was going to take a walk and see if he would meet any of them. "Yeah right. Why don't you just tell the truth Tidus? You needed to get away from your dad and Sarah. Only you can hear this, so just be honest with yourself," Tidus scolded himself in his mind.  
  
"Tidus?" a female voice behind him said. Tidus turned and saw Yuna standing there.  
  
"Oh...Hi Yuna! How are you? Did you have a nice day?" he blabbered. He really hadn't wanted to see anyone right now, but for some reason, he didn't mind having Yuna see him.  
  
"Yes. My day was fine. Yours?" Yuna responded politely. Tidus rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It was fine...the weather's good, huh?" he said desperately casting about for something to talk about.  
  
"Yes, the wind...it's nice," Yuna said, trying not to embarrass herself or him.  
  
"Yeah," Tidus said, for lack of anything better. They stood in silence for a moment, then Tidus snickered. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Yuna, fearing that he might have offended or embarrassed her, but instead of her looking angry or red-faced, she was clearly trying not to laugh for the same reasons he had been trying not to.  
  
They looked each other in the face and started laughing really hard. "I can't believe we're talking about the weather!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"M...me..neither," Tidus said, trying to breathe.  
  
"BOY! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Jecht bellowed from his house. Tidus turned around.  
  
"Just a minute, old man!" he yelled, trying not to upset Yuna. He turned back to her. "Sorry, I gotta go but, seeing as we live near each other, I'll walk you and Rikku to school tomorrow ok?" he said, looking in the eye.  
  
Yuna nodded. "You sure? You don't have to you know. Me and Rikku walk alone all the time," she said.  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked, feeling kind of embarrassed. Yuna wasn't making this easy.  
  
"Do you want to?" she asked, feeling about the same as Tidus did.  
  
"Yes," they said together. "Fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tidus said, trying to hurry, cause if he didn't...too late.  
  
"Tidus! Hurry up or I'll skin you and use your hide for a new sheath!" Jecht shouted.  
  
Tidus sighed. "Coming," he yelled back. He turned back to Yuna. "Bye," he said.  
  
Yuna watched as Tidus ran down the street, and as he turned to wave, he stumbled. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet. She waved back, and turned to head back to Uncle Cid's. It was too late to visit her mother.  
  
She walked inside her house, glad to be home at last.  
  
A.N.  
  
Whew. Tired. In case your wondering, Yuna and Rikku's entire conversation was based off a conversation my best friend and I had. Everything they said is something that we said. Ok? Just so you know where the insanity came from.


	7. Rikku's slightly psycho

A.N.  
  
Ok, I'm back! And I've got a good reason for taking so long this time! My internet server would not connect, so I'm sitting here, wondering why the hell I can't go on-line, and then I did something miraculous. I called my dad downstairs and then he did something miraculous. He fixed it. So now I can update. Everybody say yay! ... Fine be that way. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Throws things  
  
"Are my ears deceiving me? Tidus is coming to walk you to school tomorrow?" Rikku said, green eyes bugging a bit.  
  
Yuna bit back a vicious retort. "He's getting both of us, alright? And you don't have to sound so surprised. I'm an attractive member of society, too, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but you'd never know it from all the times people look at you and see you with your face buried in a book. Besides, your always dressed so plainly. You look like you should be passing out 'join the church of Yevon' pamphlets." Seeing the look on Yuna's face, Rikku back-pedaled a bit. "I mean, their nice clothes, but it wouldn't kill you to...you know, dress up a bit," Rikku said hastily.  
  
Yuna glared at her cousin. "Rikku, I have to work at preserving my father's reputation, you know? Dad needs all the emotional support I can give him, no thanks to Seymour and Lord Jyscal," she said haughtily.  
  
Rikku looked a wee bit sheepish. "I didn't mean to make you mad Yunie," she said, wincing a bit.  
  
Yuna's expression softened. She never could stay mad at Rikku for long. "It's alright Rikku. I guess I'm feeling rather defensive at the moment," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Rikku was silent. Yuna turned to look at her. Rikku had a vaguely sickening smile on her face, half pleading, half I'm-going-to-remove-your- reproductive-organs-with-a-rusty- knife-if-you-say-no. Yuna found the mix disturbing to say the least.  
  
"Yes Rikku?" she asked, feeling slightly intimidated. Rikku's creepy grin widened.  
  
"Yunie, may I...do your make up and pick out your clothes tomorrow? You know you wanna look good for that muscular, tanned, blitzball playing babe tomorrow, don't ya?" Rikku said wiggling her eyebrows at Yuna.  
  
"Rikku, first of all, your eyebrows go any higher, and they will disappear into your hair line and never be seen again. Two, the muscular, tanned, blitzball player your describing could be Wakka, as well as Tidus. Three, I know what your thinking, and there is nothing between Tidus and me. He's merely being kind and escorting us to school because he lives down the street. It is simply a mark of friendship. No romance shall result. So no. You may not do any plucking, dressing, shaving, glossing, or applying on me," Yuna said.  
  
"Sooo. Does that mean I can't do your make-up?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yes. That means you can do my make-up, Rikku," Yuna said. Rikku scowled.  
  
"You are so boring. Your going to grow up and be a nun!" she said, pointing a finger dramatically at Yuna.  
  
Yuna grinned. "Actually, I've more of a preference as a summoner," she said. Rikku fussed for a moment, threw herself on Yuna's bed, and wailed and pounded the bed with her fists for a few moments before sitting up suddenly.  
  
"Well, if your not interested in him, can I have him?" Rikku said beaming brightly at her cousin.  
  
"Rikku! You just met him. Besides, I saw that patched guy you were making eyes with at lunch. You should pick one and stick with him, until you get a date or you give up," Yuna scolded.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. "Fine words from Ms. Single-for-Life. You know what your problem is Yunie? You rely on yourself too much, and when your friends try to help you, you most of the time won't let us," she said, being surprisingly deep for Rikku.  
  
Yuan sighed. "I know, I know. You know how it used to be for me Rikku. This is the first year I've had any friends besides Wakka at my school. It's really weird for me now," Yuna explained, trying to dodge her cousin's death glare. She hated that look. It made her feel small and insignificant.  
  
Rikku wasn't to be dissuaded by gentle words however. "Yunie! You need to get off your narrow behind, and start living! Quit worrying about your dad, and get your own life! Buy new clothes, wear good make-up, go to parties, kiss a boy! Live your life, for the love of all things holy and pure!" Rikku thundered.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened. "Rikku..." she began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Yunie! Just go out and do your thing!" Rikku yelled.  
  
Yuna sighed in resignation. "Alright Rikku. Maybe tomorrow. Ok?" she asked, her face full of hope.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Fine. Look nice, wear a little make-up, be sweet and alluring, and you'll have Tidus in the palm of your hand!" Rikku said cheerfully.  
  
"But Rikku, I don't want Tidus in the palm of my hand," Yuna said. "We're just frien.." Yuna was cut off yet again.  
  
"NO! Don't say those hideous words! Every time someone says them..." It was Yuna's turn.  
  
"A fairy drops dead," Yuna said, rolling her eyes. "I know the story Rikku," she said impatiently.  
  
"Well, actually, I was going to say that every time someone says them, they're lying, but I suppose that'll do," Rikku said grinning. "But, I will pick out your clothes tomorrow, and I will do your make-up! Do you understand me young lady?" Rikku said, sounding every bit like Yuna's mother.  
  
Yuna decided to quit fighting the tide. "Fine Rikku. You win," she sighed.  
  
Rikku squealed happily. "Yay! Ok, be up bright and early tomorrow!" she said, bouncing out of the room.  
  
Yuna fell back on her bed. Verbal sparring with Rikku took all the fightin' spirit out of her, and left her exhausted. She would argue with Rikku tomorrow. She was not going to get up a hour earlier just so she could look like a Barbie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"YUNIE! Get up, get up, get up, get up up up! Rise and shine buttercup! The sun is shining, the laundry smells clean, and peanut butter and jelly tastes really good ya know?" Rikku said, jumping on Yuna and bouncing up and down, trying pry her comatose cousin from her resting place.  
  
'I'm gonna count to ten, then pow!' Yuna thought. Rikku chose that moment to start tickling Yuna's toes.  
  
Yuna squealed, and rolled around franticly, trying her damndest to dislodge her persistent cousin from her back. Alas, alack, she could only take so much, and finally raised her white flag.  
  
"Ok ok! Rikku! Stop! Have mercyyyyyy!" Yuna ended in a wail. Rikku grinned cheerfully at her cousin.  
  
"Morning Yunie! Ready for your make-over?" she asked brightly.  
  
Yuna growled softly, visions of Rikku's mutilated corpse danced in her head. "Rikku, if you don't leave now, and let me sleep in quiet serenity for another hour, I am going to tie you up, gag you, drag you up to Seymour Guado's house, ring the door-bell and dump you on his front-door step—completely naked," she threatened in a highly sinister tone that would have been terrifying for anybody but Rikku.  
  
Rikku smiled serenely. "After we've done your make-up Yunie," she said, pulling her cousin to her feet.  
  
She threw Yuna some clothes. "Put these on," she commanded.  
  
Yuna looked at the clothes. They weren't too bad. Black skirt, blue shirt, deer-hide leather boots. Still, Yuna wasn't about to give up without a fight.  
  
"I'm not going to wear this Rikku," she said. Rikku crossed her arms over her chest and gave Yuna a 'Oh-is-that-so' look.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to wear them. But if you don't, I will strip you, take your house-keys and leave you on the front door-step to wait for Tidus to come dress you. And unlike you, Yunie, I will do it," Rikku said.  
  
Yuna scowled, but caved in. She pulled on the clothes, and gave herself a fleeting glance in the mirror. Not too bad. Then she felt Rikku grab her and throw her unto a chair.  
  
Yuna looked up and saw that Rikku was brandishing a sharpened eyeliner pencil at her. "I won't do it. You can not make me. I know my rights!" Yuna said, starting to get up from her chair.  
  
"Yunie, if you move, I will stab you with this eyeliner pencil! I'm an Al Bhed on the edge!" Rikku said, wildly waving the eyeliner.  
  
Yuna sat down meekly and let Rikku do her work. She could make her wear it, but she could not make her leave the house in it.  
  
Rikku finished applying the make-up, and stepped back to admire her work. "Now isn't that nice Yunie?" she cooed, lovingly stroking her make-up case.  
  
Yuna looked. It was nice, but that didn't mean she was gonna stick with it. "It's fine. Now leave," she said.  
  
Rikku looked puzzled. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to change my clothes, and wipe off the make-up," Yuna said sharply.  
  
"No your not Yuna. If you do, then, then, I'll...tell everyone at school how...how..." Rikku fell silent. "It doesn't matter what I'll do! Your leaving the house in make-up and these clothes, and you are going to like it!" she finally said, after thinking for a moment or two.  
  
"Rikku, I'm..." Yuna began.  
  
"Don't argue! Now let's go!" Rikku said, reaching and grabbing Yuna's arm.  
  
Yuna looked shocked. "Rikku, listen..." she began. Once again, no dice.  
  
"Shut it! You never do nice things like this, and today you are going to show your natural beauty off to the world!" Rikku said, just as the door- bell rang. Tidus was right on time.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened in panic. "Rikku, please..."  
  
"I'm not hearing it! Hello Tidus!" she said throwing open the door.  
  
The blond young man face started to smile, then suddenly, the smile died, and a bright red blush spread over his cheeks as he tried not to stare.  
  
Rikku was puzzled. Then Yuna whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Rikku, I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! Your blouse is completely undone!" Yuna said.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Whew! That was fun to write! Anyways sorry it took so long! I will try to be more frequent with my updates. So, huggles to all, and to all, a good night.


	8. Things are Gettin a Little tense

A. N. Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I've had a really busy month. For details, email me. Oh yeah, and the line, "The sun is shining, the laundry smells clean and p.b and j smells really good ya know?" belongs to seifersfire. I borrowed it and now I must give credit.  
  
Disclaimer: Whistles happily  
  
The walk to school was slightly tense on Rikku's side of the conversation, as she was still red-faced over the shirt incident. However, Tidus and Yuna were getting along just fine.  
  
"So Yuna, what ya gonna major in?" Tidus asked her good-naturedly.  
  
Yuna smiled. "I'm not really sure. My mom wants me to major in social services," she said.  
  
Tidus blinked. "But what do you want to do? You have a choice. Not just what your folks want you to do, but what do you want to do?"  
  
Yuna looked sheepish. "I don't really know. I got so caught up in what my mom wants me to do, I haven't really thought about what I would like to do," she said in a small voice.  
  
Tidus looked at her. Yuna appeared to be uncomfortable. He touched her shoulder. She looked at him then smiled in a rather depressed smile. Tidus frowned.  
  
"You should tell her what you think. Nobody has the right to tell you what you should do for the rest of your life. That's your decision. It sounds to me like your mom's not keen on you being your own person," he stated firmly.  
  
"Oh no! My mother's very good. She's just a little overbearing," Yuna said quickly.  
  
"How? How is she overbearing?" Tidus said.  
  
"Well...she wants me to go to a college near her, and she decided that she didn't want me to get married till I'm twenty-five," Yuna said mildly.  
  
She was met with silence. She turned and saw Tidus looking at her, jaw agape. He finally got a hold on himself.  
  
"A little overbearing? Yuna, what would you call a lot overbearing? Doesn't it bother you that you have no choice about what you want to do with your life? That you can't do anything without your mom's say?" Tidus said sharply.  
  
Yuna looked a little hurt. "My dad's not around a whole lot. She's kind of an only parent, so she needs to be protective!" she said in a wounded voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that doesn't seem fair," he said quietly.  
  
Yuna smiled. "I know. It seems that way to a lot of people," she said.  
  
They smiled at each other for a moment, when Rikku broke the silence and with it, the mood.  
  
"Hey. Hey! Short person with matching short legs coming through! Hey! Are you guys listening? You're walking too darn fast!" Rikku whined running up to them, as she had fallen rather far behind her long-legged companions.  
  
Yuna and Tidus exchanged a glance before turning their attention back to the fifteen-year old in front of them.  
  
"You guys are just mean! Ignoring sweet little me!" Rikku said in a sing song voice.  
  
They all grinned at one another before continuing on the road to school.

* * *

"Braska! Braska!" Maester Kelk rumbled in his deep Ronso voice.  
  
"Yes?" The priest said, turning.  
  
"Could you do Kelk a favor my friend?" Kelk asked. He waited for Braska's nod before continuing.  
  
"Could you go to Jyscal's office and get the appointment papers for Kelk? They should be on his desk. Yes? Thank you. Kelk appreciates the favor," the Ronso said as happily as his priestly demeanor would allow.  
  
Braska smiled and went down the hall to the Head Maester's office. He went inside, turning on the light as he did so.  
  
He walked over to the desk. To his surprise, the papers were not there. He opened a few drawers, finding nothing.  
  
Braska tried the last drawer, hoping to find the documents in this one, but found it to be locked.  
  
He turned his back on the drawer. He searched the rest of the room, finding a few other locked things, but no papers. He sighed and started to leave the room, but as he was about to leave, he found himself thinking about that locked drawer.  
  
Before the man knew what he was doing, he had used magic to open the drawer and was looking through the contents on the inside. He was shocked with what he saw.  
  
Embezzlement of the Temple, bribery of school officials for Seymour's grades, bribery of church officials to make Seymour a Maester, and records of shady deals made with politicians, police, and known drug dealers. All that contained in that one drawer.  
  
Further searches of the office produced even more details about Jyscal.  
  
Braska sat wearily, illegal records in hand. How could this be happening? Things like this were unthinkable for a Maester. It was one thing to deny him the Maestership. It was another to blatently lie to the citizens of Spira, who trusted them all with their whole hearts.  
  
"Nice of you to join me Braska."  
  
Braska didn't even need to turn. He knew Jyscal's voice well after years of knowing him.  
  
"Why Jyscal?" he said quietly.  
  
"You'll know soon enough, my dear friend," Jyscal said as he reached for the alarm on the side of the door.  
  
A.N. I'm sorry. I know I didn't offer any warning in the summery. However, it adds interest don't you think? Also sorry it's so short. Been very busy. Anyway, please read and review. Huggles to all and to all a good night! 


	9. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

A.N. Ok, I'm starting my next chappie now. Everyone reviewed so fast! I am pleased! Oh yeah and thanks to all my reviewers! To those that didn't enjoy it, thanks for giving me your honest opinion gently, and not flaming me.  
  
Disclaimer: Looks around Where's my hammer?

* * *

"Tidus! Are you going to ever grace the class with your attention? Or do I have to get rough?" said Professor Zuke Illan.  
  
Tidus head jerked up, suddenly he was looking straight at Zuke, his math teacher. Zuke did not look pleased, something that would not have upset Tidus too much, he lived to torture stiff teachers. He leaned back in his seat satisfied.  
  
Problem was, after a moment of staring at Zuke's disapproving face, he remembered where he had seen the man before.  
  
Zuke was the coach of the blitzball team. Tidus had seen him only briefly when Zuke had called try-outs in a resent school assembly.  
  
Suddenly, he wasn't so happy anymore.  
  
"Mr. Carmona, I expect an answer. If this is the kind of attitude I can expect from you, don't bother trying out for the team. I don't take slackers in Math, and definitely don't take them in Bliztball. You get me kid?" Zuke grit out, glaring at Tidus particularly heatedly.  
  
Tidus nodded, feeling the usual rebellion surging up in his system. Zuke reminded him of his father. He practically had to bite his tongue in half to keep from cheeking the man the way he cheeked his old man.  
  
"Yes sir. I understand," he said sulkily, just barely managing to keep his tone civil.  
  
Suddenly, much to Tidus' surprise, Zuke threw back his head, and laughed heartily. Tidus stared, slightly distressed at his teacher, yet trying to maintain his surly demeanor at the same time.  
  
He failed. "Why are you laughing at me?" he demanded.  
  
Zuke stopped laughing. "You, my boy, are Jecht's son aren't you?"  
  
Tidus stared. "Ye-es," he answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
"You remind me of him," Zuke answered with a chuckle.  
  
Tidus tried hard not to explode. "How?" he said cooly, trying to maintain his calm.  
  
"Well first..." Zuke stopped, and looked around the class. "I'll tell ya later kid. I got a class to attend to."  
  
Tidus sat through the rest of the class practically steaming at the ears. Being compared to the man he hated most in his life? It was by far the most humiliating thing he could ever experience! It was enough to have him foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog!  
  
The class went on for what seemed like days. Tidus was just about to jump up, raving like a lunatic, when mercifully, the bell rang.  
  
The rest of the class filed out, but Tidus leapt to his feet, and practically ran up to Zuke's desk.  
  
"How am I like my old man? No, scratch that. How do you do know him?" Tidus demanded sharply.  
  
Zuke smiled. "I knew him from old Blitz games. We used to be on a team together, before he went pro, and I turned to coaching. And the ways your like him aren't many, but they are there. Such as your temper, your affinity for blitzball, your disregard for rules...and so forth. Well, in any case, tell him ol' Zuke says hi," Zuke finished.  
  
Tidus looked at the man blankly. "Well get goin' kid. Your next class is in about five minutes!" Zuke said impatiently.  
  
Tidus wandered out of his class, feeling very flat. Zuke had said most of that in one breath. He hated it when people did that. It allowed him no time to have his say, and when they were done and wanted you to leave, you left. There was no other way to deal with it, much to his irritation.  
  
"Hi Tidus!"  
  
He turned and saw Yuna walking towards him, waving a cheerful hello. He waved back, then jogged towards her.  
  
"Hiya Yuna! What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just heading to my next class. Which you should be doing too, I might add," she said smiling.  
  
Tidus grinned. "Want me to walk you to your next class?" he offered.  
  
"No, that's alright. You really should be heading to your next class," she said, starting to walk by him.  
  
Tidus caught her arm. "They won't miss me," he lied. Yuna gave him a look.  
  
"You've barely been here a few days, and your already confident that your teachers won't care that your late?" she said.  
  
Tidus nodded cheerfully. Yuna smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Well, do as you wish, but I refuse to be late," she said calmly, walking past him.  
  
Tidus ran up beside her. "You're really a grade-grind, huh?" he said blandly.  
  
Yuna shot him a look. "I guess from your tone that that's a bad thing," she said slightly sharply.  
  
"Well, if you devote too much time to your studies, there's no time for much else," he said, trying to be tactful.  
  
"Well, try having my mom. I can't do anything if I don't do my homework first. Try it. It's not terribly pleasant," Yuna said, crankiness creeping into her tone. The idea that yet another person had established her a so- called "grade grind" bothered her greatly. And a new guy at that! It wasn't her fault or choice. It was either that, or be consistently grounded until she was eighteen.  
  
"Cripes, sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to offend you," Tidus said. He waited for a moment for Yuna to say something. She didn't.  
  
"Um, maybe...I should...go...to class," he said, hesitating after every few words to see if she changed her mind. Once again, he waited in vain, and as such, started off for his next class, which he would most assuredly be late for.  
  
Yuna felt a slight stab of guilt, but was determined not to quail under it. Lulu was right, she apologized far too much.

* * *

"What? But...that's impossible! There's no way I please speak to him? No?... I understand. Thank you. Are you sure? Yes, that's what I thought. Thank you officer."  
  
Auron disconnected the sphere, shoulders drooping visibly as he did so. Ms. Guive, the secretary, patted him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong Auron?" asked the sixty-year old woman.  
  
Auron nodded. Something was wrong all right. Something was very wrong, indeed.

* * *

"Lorenna, I know it's upsetting, but..."  
  
"But nothing, Auron! I want a full explanation! And when Yuna gets home from school, she will have one as well!"  
  
Auron looked at Lorenna Pyrea, who was looking at him, and expression between anger and misery on her face.  
  
"Lorenna, I got a call from Jarod. Braska is in prison because...Maester Jyscal caught him committing an...illicit act with a non-consenting young lady," Auron said tactfully, knowing it would not help Lorenna's feelings.  
  
"What!? Auron, there must be some mistake! My husband, he's not a rapist! He...can't be. I..." Auron cut her off gently.  
  
"There's more Lorenna. Apparently, he's also been embezzling funds from the church. Also, Jyscal says that he suspects that this isn't the first girl Braska has done this to. There have been at least seven more, all under age of consent, according to Jyscal," Auron said quietly.  
  
Before his eyes, the normally strong, proud figure of Lorenna Pyrea melted, sobbing, to the floor. Auron crouched next to her.  
  
"Lorenna, I know you don't believe it. Neither do I, for that matter. But it doesn't matter what we believe. If somebody doesn't manage to prove Braska innocent, he's going to the firing range," he said sharply.  
  
He tried not to look away as the Al Bhed woman stared in pure, open- mouthed, horror at him.  
  
"What? T.. To...the r...range? B...but, no! We haven't used the death penalty for two years!" Lorenna said.  
  
"I know Lorenna," Auron said, standing. "That's what's making me wonder."  
  
"Wonder what?" she asked, picking herself up with Auron's assistance.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lorenna. Don't get involved. Just take care of Yuna. Tell her the truth. She can call me if she needs to. Oh yes. Do you all still have Jecht Carmona's sphere call dials?" he asked, pulling on his coat.  
  
"Maybe. Why?" Lorenna asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just need them. If you don't, his son is now attending the school. I'll ask him. Good-bye, Lady," he said calmly.  
  
Lorenna stared at the door for a few moments before turning and walking into the kitchen. She connected the sphere, and dialed Bevelle High's dials.  
  
"Hello, Bevelle High," Ms. Guive's gentle voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Guive, this is Lorenna Pyrea. Please call Yuna to the office. I'll be coming to get her shortly," Lorenna said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Pyrea."

* * *

A.N.

Well, that was very interesting to write. I hope you all enjoy it. If not, tell me, but gently. Thank you.

Huggles to all, and to all, a good night.


	10. BitterSweet

A.N.  
  
Howdy ya'll! Sorry for the delay, but this time I...don't have a good reason. Yeah I know. Lazy. Laaaaazzzzzzyyyy. However, a warning is in place. Things get a tiny bit emotional in this chapter. Don't worry, they will get better.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I only do this because I love making fun of disclaimers? You didn't? Oh, well, now you know.

* * *

Yuna stared at her mother, mouth agape. "But....how? Father would never...."  
  
"I know Yuna. But Lord Jyscal witnessed, and it's his word against your father's. Even the people who would help him are afraid to, due to Jyscal's wrath," Lorenna said quietly to her daughter.  
  
"But mother, that's not right! Why is Jyscal doing this? What has father ever done to him?" Yuna said insistently.  
  
To her horror and shame, Yuna felt tears starting to drip down her cheeks. She detested crying, simply because it made her feel weak. She maintained a relative calm on the outside, no matter how turbulent her emotions were on the inside. Losing it was rare, and she never lost in front of her mother.  
  
But she was crying now, and was now silently punishing herself for it as she watched her mother's face go from stoic to concerned, and back again. A reflex Yuna knew well.  
  
"Yuna, calm down. Auron is working on it. It'll all be ok," Lorenna said, patting Yuna's back.  
  
Yuna gulped down a reply, and gave a false smile to her mother. "Your right mom," she lied.  
  
Lorenna smiled, and touched Yuna's cheek, then left Yuna's room and shut the door.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Yuna sat down on her bed, trying not to cry. She needed to talk to someone about it. Someone who wasn't her mother. But who?  
  
She thought of her friends, and what she could tell them. Lulu? She'd be sympathetic, but probably on the same plateau as her mother. Cool, removed.  
  
Wakka? A possibility. But he would more than likely take it as an affront to his faith, and not handle it too well.  
  
Rikku was good, but chances are she'd be too busy mourning herself. She was terribly fond of Braska, and the loss of her favorite uncle would wound her terribly.  
  
Kimahri would listen, but he was occupied as it was. He was far too busy to be bothering with her.  
  
Tidus? Not after the way she had spoken to him. Her heart wrenched just thinking about it. She wasn't prone to yelling, in fact, she reserved her shouts for Rikku, and rarely, if ever, meant them.  
  
She decided to keep it to herself. It was too difficult telling everybody about her problems, when they had too many of their own to begin with.  
  
Besides, she was Yuna Pyrea, who never had any problems. Who kept smiling through even the worst disasters, and never complained.  
  
It wouldn't do to make everyone listen to her cry and make them feel sorry for her.  
  
She set her jaw, and walked out of her room and half-way into the kitchen until she saw her mother in there, crying her heart out into a handkerchief. Yuna felt her heart wrench, then headed off in the other direction, out the front door.  
  
She felt a wave of bitterness towards her mother hit her as she stepped out the door. She could never please her. Lorenna was always so cold, even more than Lulu.  
  
Not for the first time, Yuna found herself wondering why her father married her mother. Braska's gentle kindness, his friendliness, contrasted so much with her mother's cold, unforgiving personality.  
  
It was Lorenna who originally infused Yuna with the desire to keep her emotions bottled in. The woman had never held Yuna when she was crying, instead had looked at her with cool eyes and asked her what was the problem.  
  
She looked back at her house once more, then turned away with disgust.

* * *

"Hey does anyone know where Yunie went?" Rikku asked, running up to the crew at the lunch table.  
  
They all shook their heads. Rikku's face went to a worried look. Then she noticed Tidus' expression.  
  
"Tidus, what's wrong?" she asked conserned.  
  
He looked guiltily at her, then looked at his food. "I think I kinda pissed her off," he said, miserably.  
  
Rikku shook her blond head. "She wouldn't have not come to lunch just because she was ticked off at you Tidus," she explained. "Yuna's not like that at all."  
  
Again, the group exchanged looks and then looked back at Rikku. "So, what should we do ya?" Wakka asked nervously.  
  
"Hey, Rikku right?" someone said from behind her. She turned and nearly swallowed her tongue. The hot blond guy with the eye-patch was standing there, along with his equally hot friend with the silvery white hair.  
  
"Um, yes," she said weakly.  
  
"Hey. Name's Gippal, and this is my friend Baralai," the guy said, pointing to himself, then clapping his friend on the shoulder, who smiled broadly, then waved cheerfully to them.  
  
"Hi. Can we help you?" Lulu said coolly. Gippal looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Your friend's kinda moody ain't she?" he said.  
  
"Stick around, and I'll show you how moody I can become," Lulu growled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try toots," Gippal snickered.  
  
"You ever seen your own internal organs up close before? While their still inside your body?" she hissed, standing up half-way.  
  
Gippal backed up a bit, then smiled. "I get your point babe," he said. Lulu snorted and tossed her head.  
  
"So, we couldn't help but over-hear your conversation," Gippal said smoothly, draping his arm over Rikku's shoulder's, who blushed and giggled nervously.  
  
"I bet you could," Lulu snapped.  
  
Gippal was about to respond, when Baralai cut in easily. "The point is madam, that we heard your worries about the Lady Yuna. And we think we could offer some incite into her whereabouts," he said calmly.  
  
You could almost hear every ear at the table quirk in their direction. Everyone looked expectantly at Gippal and Baralai.  
  
"The Lady Yuna was called into the office, where her mother was waiting to pick her up," Baralai explained. "She had no illness that I could see, and she seemed surprised. So I'm guessing that it was an emergency of some sort."  
  
Rikku unraveled herself from Gippal, and looked slightly panicked at Lulu. "Lu? Do you think you could gimmie a ride?" she said.  
  
"Way ahead of ya, pypa," Gippal said, flashing keys at the aggrivated lass.  
  
Rikku grabbed hold of him, and practically drug him out the door. "Bye guys!" she called hurriedly over her shoulder.  
  
Lulu gave Baralai an irate look. "I'm goin', I'm goin!" he said, leaving towards the cafeteria exit.  
  
Tidus looked anxious, then stood. "I gotta go check on her. Make sure she's ok," he said, leaving the table.  
  
Lulu and Wakka looked at each other. "Aw hell," Wakka said getting up.  
  
"Right," Lulu said, grabbing her tray.

* * *

A.N.  
  
La la. Hope everyone liked this chapter. Things get even more interesting as they go, so brace yourselves. 


End file.
